


Las cosas de todos los días

by Adhara



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers del final de la serie. Helo se despide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas de todos los días

**Author's Note:**

> Improvisado en una conversación de MSN, para Cos, que siempre quiere Helo y Kara

La parte de la persecución no está mal. La parte de la persecución, en realidad, le hace sentirse vivo y pequeño (y no hay muchas cosas que puedan hacer que Helo se sienta pequeño, no cuando sus brazos se ciernen alrededor de Athena, no cuando Hera trepa por su espalda como un mono de pelo rizado), y eso le gusta. Puede correr y el mundo jamás se acaba; no tendría por qué dar media vuelta, como al llegar al pasillo de las cocinas de Galactica, donde se acababa el circuito. Podría seguir corriendo y el mundo, esa Tierra, daría la vuelta sobre sí misma por él.

Lo que odia es la caza en sí. Mientras corre, con la respiración regular, con los pies seguros sobre el suelo de tierra y hierba, va pensando en la excusa. Sabe que cuanto más corra él, más correrá el animal. Sabe que si sigue corriendo lo perderá sin remedio, que lo que debería hacer es acecharle en algún grupo de acacias, buscando el lugar perfecto para disparar. La teoría la domina sin problemas, y eso que la teoría nunca ha sido lo suyo.

Así está bien. Se rinde. La gacela ha ganado, de momento. Helo reduce su velocidad gradualmente, hasta que camina tan lento que casi se ha detenido, hasta que se deja caer en el suelo irregular, bajo el cielo auténtico, sin cansancio. Piensa desordenadamente; en lo mucho que habían necesitado el sol, creciendo bajo lámparas de tungsteno. En la mirada de Athena cuando vuelve con las manos en los bolsillos. En hacerse perdonar. En hasta dónde podría llegar corriendo sin cansarse.

Cuando Kara tapa el sol sabe que es Kara mucho antes de verla. El pensamiento, "ahí está Kara", se cuela entre las lámparas y la cena y las cosas de todos los días. Sí, definitivamente ahí está Kara, aunque el resplandor del sol se estrella contra ella y la convierte en una sombra. Helo se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, se pone la mano sobre los ojos y por primera vez piensa en los meses que han pasado desde que la vio por última vez, despidiéndose del Almirante Adama y de la Presidente.

\- Ey.

\- Ey, tú.

Luego ninguno de los dos dice nada. Ni siquiera parece una tontería, reflexiona Helo, y parece lo más lógico del mundo que pose la mano sobre las botas llenas de arena de Kara (¿de dónde viene?), como para comprobar su solidez, y luego se arrodille y la abrace, con la cabeza sobre su estómago, y ninguno de los dos diga nada más. Lo estúpido sería pensar que meses perdidos el uno del otro puedan resumirse en una conversación, aunque sea de horas. Ya ha sucedido antes. Ya han pasado por ello. Los dedos de Kara le acarician la cabeza, familiares, dibujando espirales.

\- Si Athena sigue mandándote a cazar moriréis de hambre.

Helo sonríe y se rinde al hecho de que está empezando a adormecerse. Se rinde al hecho de que, cuando despierte, Kara se habrá ido para siempre. La aprieta con fuerza, o más bien se aprieta con fuerza contra ella, y escucha el sonido infinito de su corazón, que allí, por fin en la Tierra a la que les ha traido, suena como un solo de piano en una cinta gastada.


End file.
